narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yagura Karatachi
Yagura}} was the jinchūriki of Isopu, the Three-Tails, and the of Kirigakure. When the Three-Tails was captured by Akatsuki, it had no host and roamed out in the wild. However, upon his resurrection, the Three-Tails appears to have been resealed within Yagura.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Background During his time as Mizukage, the village was known as the , mostly because of the barbaric ritual where Academy students kill one another in order to graduate. This practice was discontinued when an entire graduating batch of Academy students were massacred by a young Zabuza Momochi. It is likely that Yagura was the Mizukage whom Zabuza tried to assassinate when he revolted. Yagura was also known to dispatch Kiri-nin who were suspected of being disloyal to the village immediately (commending and taking Kisame Hoshigaki as his direct subordinate after assassinating Fuguki Suikazan, a traitorous member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). Yet despite the terror of his reign, he appeared to be kind. Apparently the people of Kiri feared that Yagura was being manipulated, a fear which was confirmed by Ao, who saw through an unnamed genjutsu with his Byakugan,Naruto chapter 458, page 10 later identified by Kisame as the work of Tobi.Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 Personality Yagura seems to be very formal, outspoken and composed in an almost diplomatic manner seen when he welcomed Naruto on behalf of all the jinchūriki and tailed beasts. He does however have an exuberant side as seen by his anger at Naruto Uzumaki for thinking he was a weak, child who had died before experiencing the world as well as ignoring what he was saying.Naruto chapter 571, pages 7-8 Appearance Yagura is an adult with a young, child-like face and body, a head messy light-grey hair (brown in the anime), pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He is small in stature and wears a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Abilities Not much is known about his abilities except that he was presumed to be a powerful shinobi, due to him being chosen as the Mizukage. He wields what resembles a large, hook-ended staff with one end being larger than the other. A green flower is also located on the larger end. By incorporating this tool into his Water Release ninjutsu, Yagura is able to create mirrors that can reflect enemy attacks. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Yagura is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He was also one of the few people mentioned by Danzō Shimura to have achieved full control over their respective beast.Naruto chapter 458, page 3 On his resurrection he displayed a partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails.Naruto chapter 564, pages 16-17 Furthermore, when attacked and immobilised by B's clone, Yagura transformed into his Version 2 form to escape being sealed. In this form Yagura was able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which makes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilises them.Naruto chapter 566, page 10 Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Yagura is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Yagura is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki were sent into battle. After the enemy evades Rōshi's attack, Yagura uses his Water Release: Water Mirror Technique to counter their attacks, repelling them momentarily. However, when this initial assault fails, he, like the others, unleashes the power of his respective tailed beast by materialising the first of its tails. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Yagura is then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the technique's completion, he manages to escape by adopting his Version 2 form, where he then proceeds to strike Naruto from behind using his Coral Palm technique. Regrouping with the other revived jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Yagura charges past the pair towards Naruto. Rallying once again, he along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack is thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Yagura is forced to enter his full Three-Tails form, as Tobi prepares to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball along with the others, the jinchūriki instead resort to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopts his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Yagura evades the plummeting Seven-Tails by rolling into a ball, before attempting to strike the Nine-Tails. However, he is stopped by the Eight-Tails' grasp but once freed, the rival beasts regroup and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only to have it met by an opposing one. As Naruto enters the joined consciousness of the tailed beasts, Yagura welcomes him before being shocked to see Naruto's reaction. Correcting Naruto who believed Yagura was a child even younger than he was and as such had not experienced the world before dying, he tries desperately to regain Naruto's attention. With this he introduces himself alongside his tailed beast to Naruto. Trivia * The word means "tower" or "turret". It could also refer to the tombs in the middle ages. References